


海穹边境2

by polacen



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polacen/pseuds/polacen





	海穹边境2

他要干什么？  
小船着水之后，埃尔文咬上了利威尔的脖子，舌头舔过利威尔脖子上的鳃。利威尔浑身一颤，一身尖叫就要出口，被利威尔生生逼了回去。他这几天都没有进食，现在一口气接不上，眼前又是一阵发黑。  
他想干什么？  
埃尔文一只手勾住利威尔的头发，逼他扬起脖颈，一只手顺着利威尔的背脊滑下，掐住了利威尔的腰，利威尔死命地躲，抬起尾巴想要将埃尔文推开，可失去了力道的动作被埃尔文轻而易举地破解，反而顺势将利威尔翻了个面，压在了身下。  
鲨群已经在僵持中耗尽了耐心，一只体型明显更大的鲨鱼发出一声嘶吼。然后像是得到了命令，无数利齿鲨跳出了水面。这种鲨鱼的牙齿锋利如钢铁，甚至可以咬碎船身，当船被毁掉，船员也逃不过葬身鱼腹的命运。对付它们，除了在它们接触船身前杀死以外别无他法。水手们发出喊叫，将绳索系在腰间顺着船身滑下，悬在船身一半的高度，对着鲨鱼张开的血盆大口投射标枪。  
反而是埃尔文和利威尔所在的小船这一边，大概是因为利威尔的原因，没有鲨鱼试图接近他们，埃尔文一只手将利威尔按在船板上，一只手打出手势，命令负责这个方向的船员去了船的另一侧。  
现在这下只有他们俩了。  
身下的躯体在痉挛，埃尔文却毫无怜悯之心，伸出手在利威尔的身体上摸索着。他的手指好像是烙铁，触到哪里都是一片皮开肉绽丢盔卸甲，他从利威尔的反应和表情判断着这具躯体的弱点，然后俯下身咬住利威尔后颈的软肉，加大了手指在利威尔腰臀摩挲的力道。  
“原来是这里吗？”埃尔文贴着利威尔的耳朵吐字，震动的喉管和调笑的语调激地利威尔半边脑袋一阵酥麻，“人鱼的……生殖裂？”  
埃尔文手下那片的鳞片不知从什么时候开始分开了，露出了类似于人类的三角区，一根与人类无异的性器颤颤翘起。埃尔文无视了它，再往下摸索过去，在阴囊下面找到了一个湿润的穴口。  
小船突然一个侧移，是整片海浪都向左摇了一摇。鲨鱼前仆后继地从一侧向大船扑来，大多数在半空中绽出一多血花，却有几只穿过血幕，挂在了船板上。水手将鱼枪倒转过来，利刃从枪尾弹出，狠狠地插进鲨鱼的头骨里。  
他们是最训练有素的海军，但是时间不多了。  
“妥协吗？利威尔。”手指在穴口外围打转，埃尔文发出了最后的通牒。利威尔已经无法思考了，他似乎悬在空中，向上和向下都是羞辱，涸辙之鲋，走投无路。终究他舌抵紧了牙关，不发一言。  
两根手指毫不温柔地插了进去。利威尔被强烈的刺激折磨得目光涣散，扯住埃尔文的头发不知所措。这是单纯为了扩张的扩张，毫无技巧可言，当埃尔文感受到了内壁的驯服之后，立刻用他早已昂扬的性器取代了手指。埃尔文一手环住利威尔的腰猛地拉向自己，这使阴茎进入到了一个可怕的深度，同时他掰住利威尔的下颔，使利威尔刻意蜷缩的喉管变得通畅，“叫出来，利威尔。”  
充满节奏的抽插，劈开了利威尔的身体，异物在那片从未经事的狭窄洞穴里放肆地进出，带来陌生而可怕的疼痛与快感，利威尔觉得大脑已经要爆炸了，他全部理智都用在压抑自己的哭叫上。神经末梢向大脑发出屈辱的信息：你被一个人类操了。  
该死的，该死的，该死的……  
他尝试了一切方法，收紧鱼尾去勒埃尔文的大腿，扭动自己的腰肢，都只能让自己被侵犯地更加彻底。 利威尔企图咬住自己的手指以防止呻吟的泄漏，却被看破了意图，两只手腕都被逮住了举过头顶。利威尔咬紧了牙关，鼻翼紧蹙地颤抖着，背脊因为恐惧与亢奋不断颤栗。眼泪从他的脸颊滑落，眼角绯红，连哭泣都被强制到了无声。  
这场性爱像是一幕荒诞剧，水手集中在大船的另一侧与鲨群殊死搏斗，而埃尔文却在船的这一侧，将阴茎不断地灌入那只人鱼的甬道里。这一刻他将利威尔压在身下，威风凛凛地，可他的生死就悬在利威尔那颈项薄薄的皮肤下。这是一场战争，用埃尔文的性器对抗利威尔的坚持，战争的目的就在于确立从属，利威尔的那点倔强必须在这里被肢解，揉碎，燃烧殆尽。  
“真是倔强的小鱼啊……”埃尔文的声音竟然还带着笑意。利威尔一愣，仿佛意识到了什么，可惜已经晚了，恐惧与绝望使得他的甬道仿佛痉挛一般收缩，下一刻滚烫的液体浇上了他的内壁。一瞬间，埃尔文的气息似乎凝成实质，堵住了他耐以生存的血管，剧烈的痛楚与情欲无处发泄，利威尔终于张开了嘴，像一只被掰开了的蚌。  
这一刻，利威尔猛烈地后仰。他仰地如此大力，发丝在空中划开完美的圆弧，令人担心他将自己的脖子折断，他胸腔震动，似乎在仰头的瞬间大叫，却没有人听到他的声音。他的叫声化解在了海风里，又变为更剧烈的无形风浪，以他们所在的小船为中心，向四方夷平过去，所到之处，暴怒的利齿鲨突然像是脱力了一般，软绵绵地跌在水中，扑腾起一片片水花。  
人鱼一鸣，可使海浪失色。  
正在殊死搏斗的船员站在原地还维持着可笑的姿势举着武器，他们满头是血，似乎还没有从巨大的变化中反应过来。直到韩吉突然发出一声高亢的惊呼，“头鲨的牙齿，别忘了取头鲨的牙齿！”船员们才如梦初醒地动起来，惊呼着去寻找并捕捞已经温驯地如同绵羊的利齿鲨。  
名不虚传啊，人鱼。  
埃尔文看着一片狼藉的海面露出了微笑，这下，利威尔总该和自己好好聊聊了。而他的笑容突然僵硬了。  
鱼尾不知什么时候已经消失了，他身下是一个少年，躺在薄纱般有着鳞片纹路的组织里。少年一只手无意识地盖在小腹上，面色苍白，呼吸微弱，已然陷入昏迷。而他的身体白皙，遍布着青紫的淤痕，两只腿白皙纤长，股间一片粘稠的湿意。  
“利……威尔？”埃尔文不敢置信地唤道。


End file.
